Calcium is a major mineral and essential in human nutrition. It is the most abundant cation in the body where approximately 99% of the calcium occurs in the bones and teeth providing an exchangeable pool of calcium, strength and structure. The remaining one percent is widely distributed in cells and body fluids and is responsible for the regulation of a number of metabolic functions such as nerve impulse conduction, muscle fiber contraction, hormone secretion, blood coagulation, normal heart beat, activation of enzymes and maintenance of cell membranes.
Recently, calcium has received increased attention in dietary regimens because of its possible role in the prevention of diseases such as osteoporosis, hypertension and colon cancer. The recommended daily allowance (RDA) for calcium is currently 900 mg for adult males and females. Dairy products represent an excellent source of calcium, and in Western countries, the RDA for calcium is primarily met through the consumption of dairy products. It is generally believed that certain disease states, such as osteoporosis, are a result of habitual low intakes of calcium throughout the life span, related to low intakes of dairy products. Currently, it is recommended that individuals at risk for calcium-related disease, particularly women in relation to osteoporosis, increase their calcium intake to 1200-1500 mg calcium per day. Accordingly, a need exists for dairy products which will provide larger amounts of calcium in a single serving. Such products would meet the needs of individuals at risk for calcium-related disease and provide individuals who choose not to consume large amounts of dairy products an alternative to tablet supplements to meet their calcium requirements.
Many calcium fortified products formulated to meet the needs of individuals at high risk for calcium-related diseases are known in the prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,541,568 discloses a non-curding high calcium milk product and method for producing same. More specifically, a calcium bearing compound, such as calcium gluconate is added to cows' milk to increase the calcium to phosphate ratio thereof, which allegedly destroys the curd forming tendencies of said milk. A spray dried milk powder comprising calcium gluconate is also disclosed.
GB 2120519 relates to a process for the preparation of calcium-magnesium food supplements. The process generally comprises spray drying a solution of calcium gluconate, magnesium carbonate and cider vinegar to obtain a dry free-flowing powder which is alleged to be completely soluble in warm water.
KR 8904270 describes a method for preparing an instant milk coffee preparation. More specifically, a liquid mixture of instant coffee, sugar, milk protein, lactose, sucrose, calcium, vitamins and vegetable oil is condensed to a Solids content of 30-55%, and thereafter spray dried. The resultant milk coffee preparation allegedly dissolves well in water regardless of its temperature.
The article in Food Hydrocolloids, Vol. 4, No. 5, pp 415-422 (1991), discloses a high-calcium soy milk wherein calcium gluconate is employed as a calcium source. The preparation also contains a calcium sequestering agent (sodium hexametaphosphate) and a calcium gluconate stabilizing agent (calcium-D-saccharic acid). The resultant soy milk allegedly possesses a calcium content comparable to bovine milk and satisfactory heat stability.
WO 92/02235 discloses nutritional mineral supplements comprising calcium citrate malate, and salts of magnesium, copper and zinc.
The prior art also discloses various dry milk products including nonfat dry milk. Nonfat dry milk is defined as the product obtained by the removal of water only from pasteurized skim milk. It typically contains not more than 5 wt % moisture, and not more than 1.5% milkfat, unless otherwise indicated. However, many of these products suffer from poor dispersibility, and are therefore difficult to reconstitute. Additionally, it is desirable to increase the calcium content of nonfat dry milk powder while at least maintaining, or preferably increasing the dispersibility thereof.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a process for preparing a calcium fortified dry milk powder with improved dispersibility.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a calcium fortified dry milk powder with improved dispersibility.